


Heart and Soul

by ferix79, readytherhinos



Series: Gladnoct/Promnis Verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noct has not had top surgery, Open Relationships, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sexting, Trans Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vaginal Fingering, Words pussy and cunt used for a transmale character, also tits and boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytherhinos/pseuds/readytherhinos
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are bothsointo each other, but almost too nervous to do anything about it. Almost.Please read the tags and warnings inside before reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an awesome RP between myself and readytherhinos! He wrote Prompto and I wrote Noctis. This fic is a nothing bad happened sort of AU, so Prom and Noct are both 18 and right out of high school. 
> 
> As stated in the summary, PLEASE read the tags before reading. The words pussy and cunt are used to describe a transmale character in this fic. He has also not had top surgery and his breasts are mentioned multiple times. If you don't like this kind of wording, please don't read this fic. Also it's important to us to note that one of the authors of this fic is a trans guy.

Saturday afternoon and Noctis sat in his apartment, bored out of his mind and completely alone. A nature documentary that he put on for want of background noise droned on the TV, but Noct wasn’t at all paying attention to it.

 

He sighed and draped himself dramatically across the sofa, his worn old t-shirt riding up slightly. Clad in just that and a pair of loose boxers, Noctis was in the pinnacle of comfort. No tight binders or bras or briefs to get in the way. He picked up his phone once more and started to aimlessly scroll on MogBook again.

 

Gladio was away for the weekend for some kind of big family reunion while Ignis was probably up to his nose in books at the Insomnia University Library. Knowing Ignis he’d be there late into the night, too, so there was little hope of him stopping by later on.

 

He assumed Prompto would have already texted him if he was available, and he hadn’t gotten anything from the blonde yet. With nothing better to do, though, Noct supposed it didn’t hurt to try.

 

_Noct: you have any plans tonight dude?_

Prompto shook his head at how much his heart fluttered at a text from Noct of all people. He’d discussed his crush with Ignis and gotten the green light to go for it, but he hadn’t quite gotten to talking to Noctis about it.

_Prompto: no plans here! why, you wanna hang? (:3_ _」_ _∠)_

He occasionally caught Noctis staring at him, but he couldn’t fully convince himself that Noct might like him back—I mean, why him? It was still mind-boggling that Ignis loved him in the first place, and the idea that two people could love him sounded like more than he deserved.

 

Maybe he was overthinking it. Noct kept him around for a reason, right?

 

_Noct: I dont wanna make you come all the way over here alone. its almost dark out anyway_

 

He really wasn’t ready for Prompto to come over tonight, in truth. He hadn’t told Gladio about his interest in Prompto yet, so it didn’t feel right—and he didn’t trust himself—to invite Prompto over while he was alone.

 

And horny.

 

…but, that didn’t mean he couldn’t test the waters.

 

_Noct: im just really bored tho. whats been up with you lately?_

 

Noct didn’t know how he would turn this into a night of firsts between the two of them, but he had good reason (from the hints Ignis had been dropping) to believe that Prom harbored some feelings for him. That was a good place to start.

 

Prompto pouted at the lost opportunity to get his snuggle on with Noctis that night. There would be other chances, though. For now, he was just bored. Bored and...kinda horny?

 

He still had his reading glasses on, having spent hours reading a new book about photography. His parents weren’t home, and he took advantage of it by reading a book in his bedroom without pants on. A real party animal, he was.

 

Prompto would admit he looked really cute right now—glasses, messy hair, bare freckled thighs—he should take a selfie. He raised his phone at a high angle and took a cheeky photo with his tongue sticking out. Prompto made sure to leave just tiny spot of his tummy showing, and a little view of his pink briefs.

 

_Prompto: image.jpg_

_Prompto: sooooo bored_

Well, that didn't take much convincing, Noctis thought. Ignis definitely must have been telling the truth, then, and he scolded himself for ever thinking that Iggy would lead him astray.

 

He took a moment to really study the picture Prom sent him, even zooming in on the more...interesting parts.

 

Prompto's legs were so nice, first of all. Slim and muscular from years of running. They would feel amazing under his hands, he decided, squeezing his own thighs together in excitement.  And he thought Prom would be more of a chocobo-print-boxers kind of guy, but Noct wasn't complaining. The tighter underwear gave him just a faint idea of how big Prompto's dick was, and even if it was nothing more than a tease Noctis was already going wild for it. He should have been thinking of a witty reply, but all his mind could fixate on was what it would feel like to ride Prompto's cock.

 

Dammit, now he felt rushed. He didn't want Prom to think he'd lost interest. He stuck his hands down his shirt in a hurry, rubbing and fondling his nipples until their peaks were clear through the worn cotton shirt and then snapped a quick selfie, giving the camera an awkward half smile.

 

_Noct: oh, so we're trading pics now?_

_Noct: image.jpg_

 

Before he even opened the photo, the cocky tone of Noct’s text had Prompto blushing. _Oh gods, we’re doing this._ He zoomed in on Noct’s nipples and wow, if his cock wasn’t getting hard before, it sure was now.  Prompto hadn’t seen Noctis shirtless before, but he could make out the form of his soft little boobs, and it had him drooling.

 

Ignis was built similarly, so Prompto could imagine what it was like to fuck Noctis, but Ignis had chosen to undergo top surgery. Thus, Prompto had never seen, let alone touched a pair of breasts in his life. He adored Iggy’s flat chest and the scars that ran across them, but Prompto loved tits— especially on men.

 

Noct recently mentioned in passing that he’d fucked Gladio. It was in the context of an offhand joke, but the thought of sweet, gentle Noct being fucked senseless by an equally gorgeous man had Prompto’s head spinning. Prom never had the chance to take the lead with sex before, preferring to let Ignis guide him. Noct, though? Pillow princess, no doubt about it. The poor guy was destined to spend his whole life in charge. He deserved to have somebody take good care of him.

 

_Prompto: hmm, guess we are ;)_

 

Prompto paused, wondering how far to take this and how soon. He’d love to show Noctis his entire dick, but if Noct was gonna tease him, he’d tease right back.

 

Noctis' heart was pounding as he stared at his phone screen, waiting for another text from Prompto to come through. Prom had definitely picked up on his teasing, but astrals, Noct was tempted to just say fuck it and invite him over.

 

They would get there, he promised himself. But if he and Gladio were going to make the open relationship thing work, they had to follow their own rules. And that included telling each other before something happened.

 

Noct's phone pinged again, this time with another image.

 

Prompto took another high angle photo, this time very purposefully lifting up his T shirt above his belly button. It wasn’t the main focus of the photo, but his half-hard cock could be seen if one looked hard enough—and he knew Noct was looking.

_Prompto: image.jpg_

_Prompto: you like?_

This selfie was similar to the first, but Prompto’s pose was much more deliberate. His book was gone and the camera was deliberately angled to focus on his cute belly and cock.

 

Noctis groaned in anticipation, wiggling his hips all different ways as he tried to fight the temptation to just send Prom a picture of his wet and open entrance. He didn't want to just be exchanging pictures anymore—he wanted to be bouncing up and down Prompto's cock while the other boy played with his tits.

 

Noct retreated into his bedroom, not even bothering to turn off the lights or the TV. No one would be home anyway.

 

As soon as he threw himself down on his bed and made himself comfortable, Noct set about taking another picture. One with his tits fully in view. When he finally had himself posed like he wanted—on his knees with his shirt pulled up just enough to reveal his perky little nipples—he snapped a picture. Collapsing back against the pillows, he decided to look it over quickly before sending it.

 

He frowned.

 

In his rush to pose, he'd forgotten that he was wearing a pair of baggy, boring boxers. That just wouldn't do.

 

He slipped off the bed and fetched a pair of light blue briefs from his closet instead, then retook the photo.

 

Much better, he decided, as he watched the image load into their chat.

 

_Noct: prom youre making me so hot_

Prompto outright gasped upon seeing Noct’s bare chest. He looked just as soft and angelic as he’d expect from a prince. Prompto wanted nothing more than to get his hands and mouth all over his perky tits.

 

It hit him then that he probably had a good chance to fuck Noctis soon, that this was real. His cock was fully hard now, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch it quite yet. Noct wanted a show, and he was gonna get one.

 

Prompto took his shirt off and threw it on the bedroom floor to deal with later. This time, he was gonna treat Noct to two photos. In one, he reciprocated Noct’s most recent photo, showing Noct how his nipples were just as hard as his. In the other, he went straight for a crotch shot, framing the bulge in his briefs in full view.

 

_Prompto: holy fuck noct_

_Prompto: you have no idea what you do to me_

Before even posing for another picture, Noct immediately sent back a reply.

 

_Noct: same, prom. Maybe you should have just come over_

 

He felt bad wording it in such a way because it wasn’t an invitation. He hoped Prom didn’t take it as one. It was his fault for not bringing the matter up to Gladio sooner. He already knew that Gladio and Ignis sometimes exchanged nudes, and neither he nor Prompto had an issue with it. In the same vein, Gladio would have no issue with him and Prom trying new things, he knew, but communication was never his strong point.

 

Damn, he’d really flubbed this one.

 

He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind. He wasn’t going to lead Prompto on, after all. Even if he wasn’t ready to be together physically with the other boy, the least he could do was give him a good show. Sexting was just as good, given the circumstances.

 

He looked back to his phone and studied the pictures Prompto sent. He looked positively adorable, Noct thought, the way he imitated his pose. He couldn’t wait to get his hands all over Prom’s slim figure, to bite and lick and kiss his chest. More arousal stirred in him at the thought of being in bed with someone that wasn’t three times his size. It would be a nice change, he decided, actually being able to lift and manipulate his partner on his own.

 

His cock was, obviously, smaller than Gladio’s, but that didn’t bother Noct at all. He could think of plenty of fun things to do with a dick that wasn’t ginormous. Actually fit the entire thing in his mouth, for starters.

 

By the time he was ready to send another picture his shirt was gone and he couldn’t keep his hand off his cock. It suddenly occurred to him that he could send something much better than a picture.

 

The video he sent Prompto was short, but showed Prom exactly what he wanted him to see.

 

The video started with a focus on Noctis’ face, but only for a few seconds. He moaned, flattening out his tongue and giving Prom a generous view of his open mouth. The camera pitched downward then, his small breasts flashing into view for a moment before the lens gave Prompto a top-down view of Noct’s dick. His underwear was pushed down around his thighs while one hand lazily stroked his cock.

 

_Noct: im so hard for you prom. want you in my mouth_

 

Prompto’s mouth watered as he watched Noct stroke himself. Noct’s pussy was so cute and pink, and fuck, did he want his mouth on it. And his cock in it...and his cock in Noct’s mouth. He just wanted all of Noctis and he wanted him _now_.

 

Prompto returned the favor and recorded a video of his own. He pinched one of his nipples, and dragged his hand down slowly until he reached his cock. He took it in his hand and stroked it at a teasingly slow pace. Prompto wanted more, but he had to make it last.

 

_Prompto: omg your dick is so big <3 wanna taste you _

_Prompto: your lips would look so pretty on my cock_

Noct couldn’t help but smile at Prom’s answer. A giggle bubbled up from his chest—he was so, genuinely happy that another person wanted him enough to say those things. Someone who he already loved and trusted. He flopped back onto his pile of pillows as he tapped Prom’s video and waited for it to load.

 

_Astrals_ , if Gladio’s cock was impressive because of his sheer thickness, Prom’s was perfect because it was, well…perfect. Not too large, but not small, either; it had thickness, but not one that would tear him in half. It was slightly curved with a cute pink head and shared Prompto’s full body flush of arousal. Put simply, it looked irresistible

 

He rewatched the video several times, savoring every moment of Prom showing off his cock.

 

_Noct: your cock is so perfect. i wanna suck you dry the next time i see u_

 

Noctis stretched his arm out far to position his phone between his thighs and snapped a picture where Prom could see his whole body. His flushed face was in the background, followed his chest and tummy looking particularly soft from the angle, and finally his engorged pussy and cock in full focus of the lens.

 

The only part of him Prom hadn’t seen now was his dripping wet entrance, but Noct wanted a little more before he showed him that.

 

_Noct: you going to cum for me babe?_

_Prompto: hell yeah, gimme a second babydoll I’m gonna take a nice long vid for u_

 

Prompto stroked his cock furiously this time, unable to control himself anymore. He felt so wonderfully dirty being on display for his prince. He let out little whines and moans as he touched himself, wishing he could look at Noct’s photos while filming.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good when I see you next Noct,” Prompto whispered, his breath heavy and uneven. “You’ll be so tight and wet for me and I’m gonna give you everything you need. Gonna run my hands all over you.”

 

Truth be told, the center of Prompto’s thoughts wasn’t Noct’s dick, but the soft curves he showed off in the photo. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Noct’s soft tummy and thighs, holding onto him while Noct rode him hard.

 

Aaaand that’s the thought that did it. Prompto cried out and came all over his stomach, getting the perfect shot to send Noct. Before ending the video, he panned over his tummy, showing Noct all of his cum, and blew a kiss to the camera.

 

_Prompto: all for you, angel_

If one could be in hysterics, but turned on instead of laughing, that was how Noctis felt.

 

That video…Noct was over the moon. Watching Prom’s abs flex and contract as he stroked his cock faster and faster was exhilarating. Noct gasped when Prompto came, his own dick twitching in excitement. He couldn’t help but stroke his cock and hole as Prom panned up to show his abs covered in cum, but he had to hold himself back. He would have his turn soon…he just had to set up the camera first.

 

He moved in a hurry, repositioning all the pillows to the foot of the bed, then propped his phone up against his headboard and made sure he was in good view of the frame. Once everything was perfect, his legs spread open for the camera, he tapped record and leaned back against his pillows.

 

With his hands free he spread open his pussy, his slick, pink entrance twitching in the cool air of his bedroom. Noct wasted no time, burying three of his fingers in himself and thrusting against his g-spot. He made sure to moan and gasp just a little louder for the camera. He wanted to make sure Prom heard him, after all.

 

He kept the images of Prom’s video running through his mind as the pressure built up inside him. His other hand went to his cock out of pure habit, progressing from slow pumps to desperate strokes as he got closer and closer.

 

Noctis nearly shouted when he came, thrusting his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them quickly. He had to let Prom see his pussy contracting and twitching in the throes of orgasm. He lay still on his back for another minute after his climax worked through his body. The camera still ran, recording his soft breaths as his belly rose and fell with his breath.

 

 As soon as Noct had the sense to move he hauled himself up and stopped the recording, clicking back to the messaging app and sending the video off without a second thought.

 

Prompto watched in awe as Noct fit 3 fingers inside himself like it was nothing. He’d have to be really turned on to do that—and by him. Holy shit. He really did that to Noct?

 

Prompto could only imagine how perfect and slick Noct’s cunt would feel, and how tight it would contract around him when he came on his dick. And gods, how good it would feel to hold Noct afterward, feeling his soft skin on his.

 

_Prompto: god noct you’re so fucking pretty_

_Prompto: you really know how to put on a show_

_Prompto: can’t wait to take u for a ride xoxo_

 

Prompto knew it’d have to be sorted out with Gladio first, but he wanted Noctis as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive any kind of hangout with Noct without jumping his bones immediately. Gladio was probably fine with it, though. Hell, while he was at it, he might want Gladio too. Three boyfriends sounded like a lot, but he could really see all four of them together.

 

Afterwards, Noct was so sated and tired that he didn’t have the energy to move out of bed.

 

_Noct: you too prom…luv you <3_

 

He set his phone on the nightstand after that, not planning on checking it again until morning. With the last of his energy he wiggled under his comforter and pulled it up to his chin, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

 

\-------

 

The next thing Noct knew his bedroom door was cracked open and a dim column of light was streaking across his bed.

 

“Noct?”

 

There was only one person in the world that said his name with that much affection.

 

“Hey Iggy, what’s up?” he dragged himself up from underneath the covers, goosebumps flooding his skin as his bare chest hit the cool night air. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was almost midnight. Ignis must have had a reason for coming over so late.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, opening the door further and moving in to sit on the edge of his bed. “The light and TV were still on in the living room. I was worried you’d come down with something.”

 

Ignis leaned in close and put a hand to his forehead, but not before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Noctis giggled at the affectionate gesture, and as the memories from earlier that evening trickled back into his mind.

 

“No, no, I didn’t get sick,” he insisted, picking up his phone and pulling up his and Prom’s chat log. “I just…forgot to turn them off. Prom and I had a really, really good time, Iggy.” A blush colored his cheeks as he handed over the phone.

 

“Oh, did you now?” he raised an eyebrow, accepting the phone and scrolling back up.

He and Ignis had yet to be intimate, but they'd definitely seen each other naked before. In the showers after training, for example, when Ignis took it upon himself to make sure the guys locker room was empty and to lock it behind them before he and Noct washed up. But, with them both transitioning within a few years of each other, it was more out of curiosity and reassurance.

 

Noct thought back. It was always after big milestones in their lives, it seemed.

 

After Noctis came out to Iggy, when Noct wanted reassurance that yes, guys could have tits. And yes, he did have a dick, it was just small for the moment. Ignis was so patient with him and gave him all the time he needed to explore both of their bodies.

 

After Ignis had been on T for a year and he wanted to show Noct how much he'd changed. Noctis remembered thinking it was like magic, and he started T soon after.

 

He marveled over Ignis' chest after top surgery, when the bandages were still on, right after they'd come off and months later when the scars were more healed over. Ignis was so brave, Noct decided, just going out into the world and doing these things. Not letting anyone tell him otherwise. Noct hoped he could have a fraction of the confidence Ignis did, someday.

 

Either way, if there was one word Noctis could use to describe their relationship it would undoubtedly be love. It wasn't a sexual love yet, but it was a love that Noct knew would never falter.

 

“Looks like you two had fun,” he smirked, handing back the phone.

 

“He was amazing Iggy. I’m so glad you’re happy with him. And with sharing him,” Noct said, smiling once more.

 

Ignis on hummed, looking pensive. “So, when are you having him over for the real deal?” he asked, as if they were talking about the weather.

 

Noctis’ heartbeat immediately picked up at the thought. “Honestly, Iggy? As soon as I talk things over with Gladio we’re gonna meet at whoever’s place is empty. I’m not waiting a minute more than I need to.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Prompto made his way through the city to Noct’s apartment with a spring in his step. It was cruel to himself to walk at such a time—not because of safety, but that it was sunset and he had no time to stop and take a photo of whatever caught his eye. Noct was more important, though, he reminded himself. He’d waited and prepared for this.

 

‘Prepared’, in this case meant not just mental preparation, but a cute little heart-shaped jewel buttplug, lubed up and in his ass for a little surprise when Noct undressed him. Prompto saw the effect it had on Ignis, who bought it for him, and thought Noctis deserved a peek as well. Plus, it was a lot easier than saying “Hey, bro, can you play with my ass?”

 

On the surface, he looked just as cute. He wore tight black jeans and a white tank top that his nipples just barely peeked through. The shirt showed off Prompto’s biceps as well, which he loved to show off. He worked his ass off to be happy with his body, and now he got to share it with Noctis.

 

By some miracle, he managed to finish the walk without a boner. Leading up to his first time with Noct, he was honestly proud of himself.

 

The moment he got to Noct’s (very exlusive) floor he rang the doorbell without hesitation.

 

Noct opened the door to Prompto leaning dramatically against the doorframe like he was a burlesque performer waiting for his cue. Not a moment later Noct was yanked forward by his collar and met with warm lips against his. He could taste Prom’s creamy orange chapstick when they pulled away.

 

“Hey, hot stuff.”

 

Honestly, if this night had started any other way he would have been disappointed.

 

 “Hello to you, too,” he said, chuckling and stepping aside as Prom strode in.

 

Noctis couldn’t blame him. They’d been waiting all week after Gladio gave Noct the go-ahead on Monday. Syncing up both his and Prom’s schedules—as well as convincing Gladio to get out of the house—was an ordeal in and of itself.

 

So now here they were, finally alone as Noct shut the door.

 

And that was right about when the anxiety set in.

 

He had no reason to be afraid, Noct tried to ration with himself. Neither he nor Prom were new to sex, they already knew each other well and they’d already had a sexual encounter of a sort. Everything would be fine, but he couldn’t stop the nervousness creeping into his belly.

 

“Are you thirsty or anything?” he offered, trying to conceal his fear.

 

“Yeah, a little. One sec, I can get us some water,” Prompto said, walking to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses. Prompto already knew his way around the apartment, so he took it upon himself sometimes to complete simple tasks for Noct. He couldn’t do much in the grand scheme of Noct’s life, so that was his one little place to be a helping hand. He filled both and carried them to the couch, where he gestured for Noctis to sit beside him.

 

When Noctis took his water, Prompto gently rested his now free hand on Noct’s forearm. He could see Noct’s brows furrowing and his cute nose scrunching up—he was nervous.

 

“You okay, babe?” Prompto asked, rubbing Noct’s arm slightly. Prompto was a bit apprehensive as well, but Noct’s expression worried him. He didn’t want to do this if Noctis was having any second thoughts.

 

Noct accepted the glass of water and fidgeted around on the couch, suddenly unsure of what to do with any part of his body.

 

His stomach curled and his heart melted when Prompto called him ‘babe’. He didn’t know what it was about the name, but he liked it, he thought with a small smile.

 

Still, he couldn’t lie to Prom. “I dunno, I’m just… I’ve never had sex with someone who isn’t Gladio before,” he put his hand over Prompto’s and cast him a nervous glance. “It’s just…he usually takes the lead.”

 

“I don’t wanna start weird or anything,” he continued, scooting closer to Prom on the couch. “I wanna be sexy for you.”

 

Prompto set his glass down on the side table and turned to face Noctis, taking his hand and holding it firmly.

 

“Noct, you’re already sexy. You’re, like, insanely beautiful and scary strong, and I have to hold myself back all the time.” The first time he saw Noctis with a sword, Prompto had to excuse himself because he was ‘sick’—in all honesty, he failed all attempts to stop a raging hard-on. Noct maaaaybe didn’t need to know that much, though.

 

Prompto brought Noct’s hand to his lips and kissed it, just as his prince deserved. “You know...I wouldn’t mind taking the lead tonight. I don’t really know what I’m doing either, but I can take care of you,” Prompto offered, his big violet eyes on Noct in adoration.

 

He’d probably be a bumbling idiot, more than probably, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to make Noctis feel safe and loved.

 

"I think I would like that," Noct admitted, smiling sheepishly when Prompto kissed his hand. "I just don't really know where to start, but maybe once we get started I could pitch in some ideas?"

 

Prompto encouraged him once more and, after switching positions and awkward legs everywhere, Prompto ended up on top of Noctis. Both of them lost their shirts in the process, but with Prom kissing his collar bone and slowly exploring the expanse of his belly and chest, Noctis couldn't care less.

 

Eventually his hands skimmed over the thick band of Noct's binder. Their momentum paused, their eyes meeting briefly over the small space between them.

 

"Want to help me take it off?" Noct asked, a promising grin on his lips.

 

Prompto grinned, slowly pulling up the binder, practically peeling it off with how snug it was, until it finally reached Noct’s raised arms.

 

“Damn, Noct, I don’t know how you wear that thi-” Prompto stopped in his tracks when he got an eyeful of Noct’s bare chest. He ghosted his hands over Noct’s hips, and up to his waist, where he stopped and looked at Noctis tentatively. “Can I uh...touch em? They look really soft.”

 

Prompto had never seen a pair of boobs in real life, and Noct’s greatly surpassed expectations. He wanted his hands and mouth all over his gorgeous boyfrie—er, friend’s chest, but not without permission.

 

For the moment, he couldn’t help but stare at Noct’s chest, his brown nipples perky and just downright perfect. Prom felt like a little bit of a loser feeling how hard he was starting to get, but he hoped Noct would take it as a compliment if he noticed.

 

“Sure,” he giggled at Prompto’s shy honesty. “Thanks for asking.”

 

He ran his hands slowly through Prompto’s hair as he started to explore, encouraging him on as his fingers and mouth went where they pleased. It felt so nice to have his nipples played with and teased after being bound for part of the day.

 

 When Prom shifted slightly he finally felt his cock press against his thigh through his jeans. He was pretty hard already, but Noct was sure he could make him even harder before they finished.

 

“Prom, take your jeans off,” he whined, rolling his hips up to grind against his cock. “I wanna see.”

 

Prompto shyly kissed his way down Noct’s neck. Growing bolder, he took one of Noct’s nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over it in circles. He adored the little sounds it got out of Noct, so he kissed his way over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. He rose up to kiss Noct’s neck again, and then his lips.

 

“You got it, babe,” Prompto said, standing up and unzipping his jeans for Noctis to see. He pulled his pants down over his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, and finally kicked them off when he reached his feet. He stood and posed with his hands on his hips, showing off the pair of tight briefs and his cock nearly popping out of them. Prompto sat beside Noct with a teasing smirk, knowing damn well Noct wanted to see more.

 

“Well? You gonna get these off of me?” Prompto asked, growing cockier each time he looked at Noctis.

 

Noctis giggled and pulled himself up, pulling on Prompto’s thighs to bring him in closer. He nuzzled into his still-clothed thigh, mouthing the outline of his dick and nudging the tip with his nose. Prompto looked down on him, eager as ever, so he figured he may as well just get on with it and not make them wait any longer.

 

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Prom’s royal blue briefs and pulled them down slow, all the way to his knees, until his cock was fully exposed to the air.

 

Noct wasted no time in getting his hands on Prom’s cock, kissing up the length and playing with his balls and finally licking and sucking on the tip. His nervousness seemed to melt away as he listened to Prom’s satisfied moans.

 

Happiness was just beginning to settle over his shoulders and he knew it came from Prompto’s familiar presence. That was right, he thought, Prom was his best friend and would never judge him for anything he did, no matter how stupid or laughable. He had no reason to be anxious here, when they were alone together.

 

Now all that mattered was taking full advantage of finally getting to play with a cock smaller than Gladio’s –namely, fitting the whole thing in his mouth.

 

Prompto whined, watching Noct’s gorgeous blue eyes as he began to suck him off. He pet Noct’s dark hair gently, wanting him to know just how much he appreciated the attention to his balls—he didn’t spend a painstaking hour in the shower ‘manscaping’ for nothing. Prompto felt much softer and cleaner that way, and he felt giddy with excitement for Noctis to see how nice the plug looked in his ass.

 

“Noct, baby, you’re so pretty like this...such a good little prince,” Prompto murmured, gripping tighter on Noct’s hair as he took his cock deeper in his mouth. “Never thought I’d get to see you like this. I used to daydream about you touching me back in high school,” Prompto admitted, freckled cheeks turning pink.

 

Prompto bent his knees and lifted his hips just slightly, hoping Noct would hurry up and notice the surprise he so nicely prepared for him. He looked good enough to eat, and he wanted Noctis to do exactly that.

 

He smiled around Prompto's cock at his admission-- how cute. He hadn't had such thoughts in high school, but if he was helping Prom live out one of his high school fantasies it was no skin off his nose.

 

He moaned when his nose finally touched hit the soft patch of blonde hair at the base of Prom's cock. His dick felt nice and heavy on his tongue, but not overwhelming. Satisfying, he decided, and he loved it.

 

Noct gently traced down the middle and up the back of Prompto's sac, reveling in how his breath quickened and his voice keened with the extra attention paid to his balls. Maybe if they had time he could even suck on them, he thought, as his fingers played around and strayed just a little further back than before--

 

Huh?

 

Noctis stopped in his tracks, feeling around Prom's ass a little more. Did he really have a plug in his ass?

 

Noct pulled his mouth entirely off Prompto's cock, smirking at the shudder and moan Prompto elicited at the lack of warmth, and ducked his head down a little. He gasped softly when he finally laid eyes on the pretty jewel settled on Prompto's hole.

 

"Prom," he moaned, running his fingers down Prompto’s thighs. "Do you want me to do something with this?"

 

Prompto giggled, half from being caught and half from the tickle of Noct’s hands on his thighs. “Maybe,” he admitted, cupping Noct’s cheek. “Only if you want to, though! I know it’s probably, uh, new for you.”

 

Prompto’s relationship with Ignis was entirely responsible for his love of ass play. Ignis often preferred for Prompto to be on the receiving end, as the idea of the alternative sometimes felt emasculating for Ignis. When it was Prompto’s turn to fuck Ignis, it was delightful for both parties, but finding Ignis in the mood for penetration was a rare treat.

 

Prompto couldn’t complain, though. Getting regularly dominated and fucked by a beautiful man wasn’t too shabby. He got a little greedy, though, he supposed—he wanted Noctis to play with his ass too. Maybe Gladio some other time, but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

 

For now, he was blessed with Noct’s wide-eyed stare. “Thought it’d be a fun surprise for ya,” Prompto said, winking.

 

"Oh!" Noct exclaimed, dropping his teasing facade as he realized what Prompto wanted. It was a little unexpected but...certainly not unwelcome. Trying something new might not be so bad if Prom was really into it.

 

And if wearing a bejeweled butt plug wasn't an invitation, Noct didn't know what was.

 

"If it's with you, Prom, I'll try anything once," he admitted, his smile open and honest. "Do you want me to sort of... eat you out? Sorry, I don't know if that's the right word," he laughed, sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head. "And maybe we could move to the bedroom, yeah?"

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I’d love that!” Prompto said, taking Noct’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. Prompto hadn’t gone into the night with any specific plans other than Noct doing something to his ass, and hadn’t expected him to think of that as the first option.

 

Prompto made himself comfortable on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Noct to sit. He was psyched to get his ass eaten, sure, but he was a romantic before he was horny.

 

“Kiss me a bit first?” Prompto asked meekly. On one hand, he was dying to fuck Noct, so the fast pace was nice. On the other hand, he wanted to give his best friend the loving, princely treatment he deserved.

 

Noct bypassed sitting on the bed and went right for Prompto’s lap, gently pushing his friend over until he was lying on top of him. He granted his wish then, angling his head and starting to lavish Prom’s neck with kisses.

 

His hands wandered south, tracing and gently twisting Prom’s nipples as he licked and nipped his way around to the other side of his neck. He nuzzled his nose along Prompto’s jawline, then pulled away from his neck and pressed his lips against Prom’s for a long, deep kiss. With a little noise Prom opened his mouth, making way for their tongues to mingle between each other as they kissed.

 

They intermittently pulled apart for air, letting their moans and sighs flow freely between them. Noct started grinding down against Prom’s erection, teasing more and more moans from his lips. He loved the way Prom sounded, all airy and desperate.

 

He wasn’t sure how much kissing Prom wanted, but he was obviously enjoying the attention. Noct was starting to get eager about trying something new, though, and they needed to rearrange themselves before he could eat Prom out.

 

Prompto pulled back and cupped Noct’s cheeks, kissing him once more on the forehead. He wanted to get on with it already, but Noct was a little too dressed for his taste. Prompto felt a little silly being butt-ass-naked with Noctis still in jeans.

 

He reached down to unbutton Noct’s jeans, to which he received a reassuring nod. Prompto covered Noct’s neck in wet kisses as he unzipped his pants and slid them down over his thighs. He stared for a moment, admiring Noctis’s soft pale thighs and the bulge of his lips showing through his briefs.

 

After giving Noct one more kiss on the lips, Prompto bent over, propped up by his arms. He wiggled his ass a little, fully willing to admit how silly he looked in his current position. Prompto had one hell of an ass, so it was a nice view for Noct, but he felt a little exposed and shy. He hid his face slightly and waited for Noctis to make the next move.

 

Noctis started out slow, circling his hands over the globes of Prompto’s ass and taking his time just feeling him out. He even strayed down and gave his cock a few more light strokes, but then pulled his hands away. If Prom wanted to jerk off he’d have to do it himself, Noct decided.

 

The jewel in the end of the plug sure was a pretty thing, he thought, almost falling into a trance with how much it sparkled combined with how submissive of a position Prompto was in. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined him and Prom doing this together, but here they were nonetheless.

 

As much as he loved the way the plug looked, he wanted it out, he decided. He wanted to lick and love on Prompto’s ass, not just around it.

 

“I’m gonna take this out, okay?” he warned, lightly gripping the plug. Prom nodded from his place pressed into the sheets, and Noct took a tighter hold of it and slowly slipped the smooth silver out. It was absolutely tantalizing, the way Prompto’s ass stretched around the plug. Maybe he’d like to see him stretch around his own dick one day, Noct thought. He never knew he wanted it, but the view Prom was giving him had him convinced.

 

After setting the plug aside, he traced his finger around Prom’s ass briefly, but then finally gave in to curiosity and lowered his lips to give a first, experimental lick. Prom trembled slightly under him, eager for what more was to come.

 

Noctis had to admit—he didn’t exactly know what he was doing. He and Gladio just hadn’t broached the topic of assplay yet. But, Noct imagined, using one’s tongue well on any body part had to feel good eventually. May as well go all out, he thought.

 

So he took his time and went slow, licking and kissing and tracing his fingers all over Prompto’s ass and hole. He liked how his fingers slid easily over his ass once it was soaked with his spit, so he took his time testing out different pressures and combinations of his fingers and tongue. He thought about pushing one, experimental finger in to the ring of muscle, but decided against it. He’d have no idea what to do, really.

 

Prompto moaned softly, leaning into Noct’s soft kisses and licks. “You’re doing so good, baby,” He murmured, wishing he could reach around and pet Noct’s hair.

 

Prompto wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke, already feeling close—he wanted to make it last, so he took it slowly. “Y’know, I won’t be done with you once you get me off,” Prompto admitted, wanting more and more. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

 

Noctis smiled at Prompto’s words, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to his cheek before diving back in again.

 

He should get a little more adventurous, he decided, and balanced himself on one hand, his tongue still lavishing Prompto’s ass, and slipped his other hand into his briefs to play with himself a little. Prom’s moans and gasps were hot, after all; he may as well make use of them.

 

“Love the way you sound, Prom,” he encouraged, dipping his fingers into his own wetness to stroke his dick. “I can’t wait to listen to you fuck—and watch, too. You make me hard just with your voice.”

 

Prompto whined and wiggled more in response, stroking his cock faster. He must have been getting close, Noct thought, so he withdrew his fingers from his own cock and put them to a better use—applying pressure to Prom’s perineum to give him that little bit of extra pleasure from the outside.

 

Prompto had the strong legs of a runner, slim and toned and built to endure. Noctis, however, had them trembling. Prompto could barely hold his position, shaking and whimpering from pleasure.

 

“You’re so good, using your mouth on me,” Prompto said, barely hanging on. “I’m gonna come for you.”

 

Noct kept up the pressure as Prompto came, even wiggling his finger around just to see what would happen. Prompto’s legs quaked as he thrust into his own hand. He made a mess on the bed but Noct couldn’t care less—the sight of Prompto coming from his efforts was wonderful, almost orgasmic within itself.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he moaned. He stroked his cock rapidly as he came, making a mess on Noct’s bedsheets. His hips finally gave out and he collapsed on the bed, rolling away from the mess he made.

 

“Gimme a sec,” Prompto said weakly, panting between words. He remained a defeated lump on the bed until his breathing evened out.

 

Once Prompto plopped down onto the bed Noct laid down next to him on his side, running a hand slowly up and down the planes of Prompto’s back and ass. He kissed his shoulder in comfort as Prompto sighed, hopefully enjoying his own afterglow.

 

Noct, however, was dying for some attention on his cock. He slipped his briefs off almost silently, threw a leg over Prom’s back and pressed his wet cunt up to Prompto’s hip, humping him with short, light thrusts.

 

Prompto giggled and turned around to face Noctis. “Eager, are we?” He teased.

 

Prompto sat up and turned to Noct with a confident smile. “Okay, Noct, let’s get this cleaned up so I can rock your world,” he said, leaning in to kiss Noct softly.  Without breaking apart, Prompto reached down between Noct’s legs. He rubbed circles around Noct’s cock, kissing him slowly all the while.

 

Prompto hated to stop kissing his darling prince for even a second, but he was dying to get a good look at Noct. Exchanging nudes was nothing compared to the sight of Noctis in real life, letting out sweet little noises at every touch.

 

“You have such a cute dick, Noct,” Prompto said, pressing soft kisses to Noct’s cheek. “You’re too pretty, it’s not fair.”

 

Prompto dipped two fingers down to the entrance of Noct’s cunt and circled it slowly. He couldn’t help but tease and show off a little—Prompto was good when it came to pussy and he knew it.

 

“Want more, baby?” Prompto asked, wanting a verbal answer despite Noct’s pleading stare and his writhing. Noctis was just too easy to get riled up.

 

Noctis rolled onto his back as Prom started to look him over, curious as to how Prom would approach the rest of the night. He relaxed and let himself be vocal, responding to every one of Prompto’s touches as his hands explored his body.

 

He moaned when Prom started playing with his dick and entrance, threading his fingers through soft, tousled blonde hair as he was showered in kisses. There was no doubt that Prom knew his way around, to say the least.

 

“Of course I do,” he groaned, bucking up into Prom’s fingers as best he could. The thought of Prom inside of him was driving Noct wild. He needed those fingers to get to work like, now.

 

Prompto giggled, cupping Noct’s face and kissing his lips gently. “I know you do, babe. You’re just way too fun to play with.”

 

Prompto got right to work and his fingers slipped into Noct’s wet cunt with ease. He curled his fingers up and rubbed, searching until he found the spot that made Noctis the most vocal.

 

Prompto thrusted his fingers against Noct’s g-spot, reaching up with his thumb to rub his cock. He smiled fondly at Noctis. “I adore you,” He murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

 

The honest, open, loving look on Prompto’s face made Noctis’ heart melt. It warmed him from the inside out and, even though Prom was putting his fingers to use and making him hot in other ways, it was the best compliment Prompto could give him, truly.

 

But, back to the more exciting part.

 

Prom’s fingers were slimmer than Gladio’s, sort of like his own. But they weren’t like his, either. Noct only had so much flexibility in his wrist, after all. After a long day at school writing and typing followed by practice with Gladio where his wrists and joints endured heavy hits from swords and shields and daggers, it wasn’t exactly comfortable to angle his wrists and fingers all different ways just to get himself off. Using a vibrator was much easier, but it wasn’t as good as another person fingering him open.

 

Where Gladio’s fingers were thick and filling, Prompto’s were agile and accurate. Noct could reach his g-spot with his own fingers, but it was nowhere near as ruthless and pleasurable as Prompto’s. With his cock getting stroked, too, Noct was in heaven. He moaned loudly between Prompto’s kisses, doing his best to roll his hips in time with Prom’s thrusts and strokes.

 

Watching Noctis melt with his touches made Prompto’s heart feel so full. Here he was doing the nasty with the crown prince, and all he could think about was how good and wholesome the sweet boy was. Ignis had given his approval to ask Noctis out, and Prompto was determined to win Noct’s heart.

 

“Love you,” Prompto murmured, kissing a trail down Noct’s neck and chest until he reached his nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked, watching Noct gasp at the added sensation. Prompto had never slept with anyone as sensitive as Noctis and he found it both endearing and thrilling.

 

Prompto sped up his fingers, wanting to watch more and more of Noct coming undone. He pressed a few kisses to his chest and moved back up to his lips. “You’re so perfect like this,” Prompto said between kisses.

 

Astrals, he didn’t know what it was Prompto was doing with his fingers, but the pressure pooling in his belly was like nothing he’d felt before. The warm mouth on his nipples only added to the sensation, and Noct knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Aaa-ah! Prom…Prom I’m gonna come,” he keened, so overwhelmed with sensation that he couldn’t even move a muscle. His mind was telling his hips to roll in time with Prompto’s fingers, but his body was frozen, rigid with pleasure as Prompto milked him for all he was worth.

 

He called out once, twice more and then his hips arched up off the bed on instinct. Pleasure swept through him like a wave breaking on the shore. His pussy contracted hard around Prompto’s fingers a few times, but then he was taken with the undeniable instinct to push out.

 

The next thing Noctis knew Prom’s fingers were out of him, but he was still stroking his cock as he came in a gush of clear, thin cum. A feeling of relief overtook him, unashamed as he squirted onto the sheets and down, past the bed, onto the floor. They’d have a big cleanup later, but in the moment all he could do was enjoy what was, up to that point, the best orgasm he’d ever had.

 

Prompto marveled at Noct’s reaction to his touches, nearly gasping when he realized he’d made Noct squirt. In addition to his sense of pride, he felt himself getting hard again at how goddamn gorgeous Noctis was, lying back on the bed and panting. He wrapped his arms around Noctis, laying his head on his chest.

 

“You did so good, baby,” Prompto said, reaching up to kiss Noct’s jawline. “Guess I really did a number on you, huh?”

 

Prompto was content for now to cuddle and let Noctis relax in his afterglow, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was dying to fuck him. If Noct looked that beautiful taking two fingers alone, he was bound to be stunning on Prompto’s dick.

 

Yeah, no shit…” Noctis mumbled, rolling onto his side and into Prom’s embrace. His pussy was still involuntarily twitching as the pleasure from his orgasm faded out and left behind a comfortable afterglow.

 

…and a wet mess across the sheets, some of which he was lying in. Not to mention Prompto’s cum on the sheets. Gods, they made a mess. He wasn’t keen on staying here, honestly.

 

“You wanna keep goin’, right? I was thinking we could maybe…move or something,” he said, rubbing his cheek into the crown of Prom’s head.

 

“Hell yeah! Hmm, where to move, though,” Prompto pondered, definitely wanting to get off of the cum-stained mess ASAP. “How ‘bout that big comfy chair in the living room?”

 

Prompto kissed the top of Noct’s head before pulling back to get up and look around for the pants he’d flung onto the floor. He picked them up and fished around in the pockets. He pulled out a condom and gestured toward Noctis to move to the living room with him.

 

“Your throne awaits, sweet prince,” Prompto said with a big grin. Whether he meant the chair or his dick was up to Noct’s interpretation.

 

Noctis smiled as Prompto kissed his hair and then slipped away briefly. It was a stupid, love-struck smile, he knew--Gladio always poked fun at him every time it drifted across his face for one reason or another.

 

When he was with Gladio--in private, that was--the look graced his face quite often, he was happy to say. Usually after sex, but that was neither here nor there. Noctis was just happy to have another person in his life that made him feel that way.

 

"Sure," Noct mumbled, almost sighing, then stretched his arms out toward Prompto. "Carry me?"

 

“Anything for you, babe,” Prompto said smiling and scooping up Noctis into his arms.

 

Prompto kissed Noct softly the whole way he carried him, absolutely loving how the prince fit in his embrace. He set Noct down gently on the armchair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Wait, shit, condom,” Prompto realized out loud, running to the bedroom and returning with it rolled down around his cock, hard and ready for Noctis.

 

“Ready to get this show on the road?” Prompto asked, stroking his cock teasingly for Noctis to see.

 

Noctis smirked as his bravado. He was getting cocky (heh), but not without reason. Noct sure didn’t mind it—if Prom could give him new experiences in bed then he could be as cocky as he wanted to, in his opinion.

 

“Yeah,” he wholeheartedly agreed, reaching out to put his hand over Prompto’s and help him stroke. “Can I ride you though?”

 

Needless to say, Prompto agreed.

 

Before he could blink their positions were swapped and Prom was more than ready for him.

 

With the other boy’s hands secure on his hips, Noctis situated himself in Prompto’s lap, guided his dick where it needed to be, and slowly sunk down onto it. He sighed in relief as Prompto filled him, then sat back onto Prom’s thighs when he bottomed out.

 

That was certainly a new experience, being able to sit in his partner’s lap. Gladio’s cock was too long and going too deep was painful, but Prompto’s was just right.

 

“God, fuck,” Prompto groaned as he slid inside Noctis easily, his smooth composure breaking at the soft and wet feeling of Noct around him. He grabbed two handfuls of Noct’s ass and helped to lift him, cursing again when he sank back down.

 

“Shit, Noct, you’re tight,” Prompto said, letting out little noises as he bounced Noctis on his lap. He wanted to remain as cool and collected as he’d been before, but Noct’s pussy was to die for. He couldn’t help being a little noisy.

 

Prompto ran his hands back and forth over Noct’s ass and hips, encouraging Noctis to ride him. Prompto threw his head back when he took the hint and lifted his hips. “You look so pretty taking my cock, angel,” Prompto murmured, kissing up and down Noct’s neck.

 

A blush burned its way from Noctis' cheeks all the way down to his chest at the compliment. It was so very Prompto, he thought, calling him by divine names.

 

The way he held his ass was a compliment, too. Noct had always thought of himself as not so gifted physically, but both Gladio and Prompto begged to differ. It made him feel wonderful, really, even if he didn't like every bit of himself.

 

"It's just practice, you know?" He teased, purposefully squeezing his muscles tighter around Prom's cock as he continued to thrust.

 

Prompto let out a loud gasp and slowly thrusted up into Noct, wanting to make the feeling last. He knew that fucking his prince would be incredible, but never in his wildest dreams thought Noctis would be so skilled.

 

“Damn, you really know how to give a guy a workout, huh?” Prompto said. He ran his hands over Noct’s slim waist and up to his chest. He was gonna worship every last inch of Noctis if it killed him.

 

Luckily, Prompto had a runner’s stamina to keep him going. He kissed Noct softly, thrusting up harder into his cunt. Prompto could feel the soft thighs above him tensing and pulled back, concern on his face. “Need me to take over, babe? You’re doing so good, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

Noct brought himself back down to be fully seated on Prompto’s cock once again. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind the help. This position can be kinda tiring,” he admitted, his thighs and joints really aching. He loved the position, though—Prom felt so good this way.

 

And he was too close now—he didn’t want to go through another ordeal of rearranging and finding a new place to fuck. He started fucking himself on Prom’s cock again, Prom meeting him halfway with messy thrusts. Gods, it was all too much. His knees were killing him—would be killing him after this—but he wouldn’t stop for the world.

 

“Prompto, oh my god,” he whined, desperate for release. “ ‘m so close. C’mon babe, please, fuck me.”

 

“Baby, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Let me take care of you,” Prompto said, gripping Noctis’ hips hard enough to bring him to a stop. It took a moment of silent debate between the two, but Noctis climbed off and stood in response. When Prompto got out of the way, Noctis sat and leaned back in the chair, his knees bent and legs spread, Prompto getting an eyeful of his cute pink cunt.

 

Prompto slid his cock back in with ease, rubbing Noct’s thighs to relax him. He started with slow, gentle thrusts. The sound of Noctis begging made his cock throb, and he wanted more of it.

 

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” Prompto teased, hooking his arms under Noct’s knees to get a deeper angle. Prompto slid in balls-deep and did so repeatedly at a torturously slow pace.

 

In the end, Prompto was right. A good fuck wasn’t worth messing up his knees the next day, no matter how good the angle felt. And Prompto was quick to act—it only took a few seconds to switch themselves around. Noctis was glad he listened, and glad that he could trust Prom to really look out for him.

 

Once he processed and settled in to the new position, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Prompto held his leg up for a deeper angle and astrals was it ever a deeper angle. Noctis felt himself rising right up to the edge of release. Almost there…almost there…

 

Finally, he slipped his hand between them and stroked his cock a few times to finish himself off. He came after hardly three strokes, his cunt pulsing rhythmically around Prompto’s dick while pleasure engulfed his own body. He cried out as Prompto kept the slow pace, still stroking his cock to milk all that he could out of himself, he toes curling tight from the pleasure.

 

“That’s it, baby boy. Come for me,” Prompto murmured, keeping a steady pace. Once he felt the pulses of Noct’s pussy come to a halt, he pulled out and tossed the condom aside, stroking himself above Noct’s tummy. With a few strokes he came all over Noct’s chest and tummy with a whine, smiling with satisfaction at the mess he made.

 

Prompto grabbed his phone from the side table and gestured to ask Noct for approval. After receiving a nod, he snapped a photo of Noctis, fucked out and covered in cum. He sent the photo to both Gladio and Noctis.

 

_Prompto: our little prince was so good for me <3_

There was something about Prom coming all over his stomach, Noct thought. Something that Noctis couldn’t place, but he found it hot. He considered it as Prom snapped the photo. Was it a ‘marking his territory’ sort of thing? No, because that wasn’t at all accurate for their relationship. It wasn’t the picture that made it hot, either, because exhibitionism wasn’t really his thing.

 

A nasty thought raced through his mind. No, god, no. He couldn’t let Prom come inside of him. There was way too much risk, and a kink wasn’t worth a huge mistake like that. Noctis brushed the idea to the side. There was no point wasting time thinking about it now.

 

Noctis sat back and relaxed when Prom left the room, eternally grateful when he heard the rustle of fresh sheets. He took his time in the silence to process everything, consider what he did and didn’t like about the experience, and at some point when he was caught up in his mind, his body finally caught up to him, too.

 

A painful twinge in his back had a shudder shooting through his body. It was one of those pains that he couldn’t pinpoint where it came from, only that it hurt really, really bad all of the sudden. When Prompto returned the pain was just starting to recede, but then there was the matter of getting up.

 

Prompto returned with a washcloth to clean him. He wiped his chest and tummy lovingly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You did so good, baby. Come to bed with me?”

 

“Yeah, course,” he said. A bed sounded lovely, really, but getting there was another matter.

 

He took Prom’s hand and squeezed hard, bracing his weight against the other boy as he slowly got up. Prompto was caught by surprise for just a second, but then offered him more support until he got to his feet. With unsteady legs and small steps he made the journey back to the bedroom, holding Prom’s hand the whole way. His knees threatened to buckle a few times, but he knew he could make it.

 

“Sorry, guess all those positions really did a number on me. I’ll have to take it easy tomorrow,” he said, smiling in the hopes that Prom wouldn’t worry too much. Really, it was fine. He hurt, yeah, but it was his own fault for not knowing his limits. He’d live and learn and know better next time, he comforted himself.

 

Prompto laid down beside Noctis and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll find us somewhere comfy next time, promise,” He said, intertwining his fingers with Noct’s. The implications of a ‘next time’ didn’t really occur to him as he said it, because it felt so natural to be with Noctis. Of course he wanted a next time—honestly speaking, if he could say it without ruining everything, he’d be content to spend the rest of his life with his three companions.

 

If he wanted to be with Noctis, though, he should probably get on with it already.

 

“Y’know...Iggy said it’d be okay if I asked you to be my boyfriend. No pressure, but...I really like being with you, Noct,” Prompto said, shaking a little with anticipation.

 

Lying down was better per se, but the aches of fading pain still shot up Noct’s back and legs. It reminded him of the first time he and Gladio fucked—Gladio bending him in half to fuck him, no matter how hot, was…less than ideal, so to say. His back ended up in a similar state that day, and now Gladio was a little more cautious. The excitement of having a new partner was easy to get swept up in, Noctis thought as he tried to find a comfortable position.

 

Somewhere in the midst of his pain-addled mind, Noctis registered Prom asking if he could be his other boyfriend. Noctis found it quite absurd that he’d be asking this now, after they had sex, but Noctis reeled his sarcastic response in.

 

“Yeah, of course buddy,” was all he could manage, finally getting a pillow underneath his knees in a position that was comfortable enough, for now. At least the muscles in his back weren’t spasming so much anymore. He felt bad not reciprocating all of Prompto’s affection, though, so he took Prompto’s hand in his and kissed his palm, holding it to his chest.

 

Prompto felt butterflies in his stomach, taken aback by Noct’s chaste affection. He had to giggle at Noct’s choice of words, though. “Cool, broski. Pal. Homie,” Prompto teased, scooting closer to Noctis to snuggle up to him. “Seriously, though, dude? I fucking love you. It’s kinda crazy that this is actually happening.”

 

Being with Noct like this was such a strange paradox—on one hand, it felt as natural as breathing. On the other hand, Prompto felt like pinching himself. It was crazy enough for the crown prince to be best friends with some nobody from his high school, but Noctis in love with him? It just didn’t seem real, and yet at the same time, it felt like they belonged together the whole time.

 

Prompto rested his head on Noct’s chest and listened to his boyfriend’s —holy shit, boyfriend’s—heartbeat. “Whattya say we sleep in and I wake you up with breakfast and a back massage?” He asked. Prompto hated to see Noct in pain, and he’d do anything to pamper his prince.

 

Prompto’s tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve made Noctis smile. Although Noct was unlike him in many ways, being with someone different was nice. The balanced each other out in different ways than himself and Gladio, and himself and Ignis.

 

Plus, having multiple boyfriends sounded pretty cool, he had to admit.

 

“I love you, too, Prom,” he said, stroking the back of Prompto’s hand with his thumb as Prom molded into his side. It sounded like Prompto had big plans for tomorrow morning, but Noct currently couldn’t think past sleeping.

 

“Sounds…perfect, Prom,” he muttered, finally giving in to the relief that was sweeping over his body. He’d definitely talk more with Prompto in the morning, but now…he was just too tired.

 

He fell asleep long before Prompto did, exhaustion overtaking him as he bathed in the comfort of having his boyfriend so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let us know what you thought! :)


End file.
